


storybook

by jeweljulie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Multi, ORIGIN SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweljulie/pseuds/jeweljulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenagers are complicated, with their stupid feelings and rebellions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. colors

**Author's Note:**

> this is just gonna be a drabble series! it'll probably update often cause i write when i'm bored so :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's life was filled with grey. Just different shades of grey filling his line of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill edit it when im able to get onto my computer again

"The rest of the world was black and white, we were in screaming color"  
Adrien's life was filled with grey. Just different shades of grey filling his line of sight.   
-  
He's five when his mother told him that he'll see color once has a life-changing experience with his soulmate. It's upsetting that he can't see the gleam in her beautiful, bright emerald eyes or the way her golden hair lights up like the sun when it bounces off off of her shoulders. His father's sapphire eyes scan over the two with a content smile ghosting on his lips, hands behind his back as he rocks on his heels. The one talk that everyone has to get because they wonder why their world is grey.   
-  
At 8, he meets Chloé Bouregouis. She's the mayor's daughter and one of the sweetest girls he's ever had the pleasure of meeting. She kisses his cheek and he expects the world to burst into color, but it's still the lonely shades of grey that surround him, but his cheeks still burn. There's butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he quickly excuses himself to go to the bathroom.   
What's happening?  
-  
He's 10 when Chloé claims that he's her soulmate, but he can tell she's lying from that slightly doubtful look in her eyes. He laughs it off and says he's too young, giving her the perfect model smile that he's practiced with his père and he can see her cheeks darken slightly. That's all he needs to know that she isn't his soulmate. Chloé should be able to see that it's not his crooked smile he's been giving her for the past two years.   
He somehow convinces himself to keep using his mask in public. Everyone loves daddy's boy, star child, Adrien Agreste, with his fake smile, as if he's happy. His father has him modelling by 11, and by 12, he's a sensation.   
-  
When he's 12, he enters what's known as 'The best bakery in the city of Paris' with his maman, the delightful fragrances wafting into his nose and he wants to eat everything he sees. He accidentally bumps into another girl, just about his age, and he immediately falls to the ground. He rubs his forehead and he opens his eyes, only to meet her electric blue ones.   
Wait...   
Blue. He can see blue.   
It starts from her eyes, to her pretty hair that's held up in a bun, to her periwinkle jeans that she dusts of. His cheeks dust with color and he apologizes and lends her a hand, a shock running throigh his arm as their fingers meet. He's gazing at her with a dazed look and a slightly gaping mouth, admiring how pretty she is. Her cute little nose to her perfectly plump lips, and back to her eyes.   
He is greeted by a familiar, older woman, whom runs her hand through her hair. "My my, how much you've grown, Adrien!"  
He gives her his goofy smile and shakes her hand. "It's a pleasure to see you too, Sabine."  
The woman directs her gaze to his mother and she squeals, immediately jumping forward and enveloping his maman in a hug. "Camille! It's been so long!"   
"Definetely!" His mother chuckles as she wraps her slim arms around the shorter woman. "Where's Tom?"  
"Out for a delivery, like usual. How's Gabriel?"  
"He's fine," Camille responds. She feels a slight tug on her sweater and she tilts her head, only to find Adrien standing shyly.   
"Is everything alright, mon petit chaton?"  
Adrien nods, but he points to the small cake displayed in the cake. It's chocolate, fluffy, and covered in fudge, and just looking at it makes his mouth water. "Can I have that one?"  
Camille responds with a gracious smile and turns back to Sabine. "How much?"  
"It's on the house," Sabine replies, with a twinkle in her eye. Adrien can see how blue her eyes are, and he can see who the girl got them from, along with her hair.   
"No, no, no!" Camille exclaims.   
"I insist," Sabine grins at Adrien and hands him a small box. He peek inside and licks his lips, staring at the cake inside.   
He redirects his daze to the girl and smiles at her, taking a step closer and holding out his hand. "My name is Adrien."  
The girl takes hold of his hand and he can still feel the little jolts she sends through him. "Marinette."  
"That's a pretty name. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Marinette."  
"Pleasure's all mine," she giggles. He lets go when he is tugged along by Camille, who is saying her goodbyes to Sabine.   
"Your mother is very kind! Thank you for the cake!" He calls out to her. She waves and nods, a growing grin on her face.   
"I'll give her your thanks," she calls out after him, and that's that before the bakery door slams shut.   
After they get home, it takes a few hours for him to stop thinking about how pretty that girl is.   
-  
He's 13 when he confesses that he can see blue. His mother gasps and envelops him in a hug, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Who is it, dear?"  
His father eyes his suspiciously, but he ignores him and focuses his gaze back on Camille. "Marinette, remember her? Sabine's daughter?"  
Camille almost doubles over.   
"What?" She exclaims.  
"Oh, oh my god. My son is in love."  
"Maman! No I'm not!"  
"No wonder you were so red when you helped her up!"   
"Maman!"  
He still feels his father's glare blazing into the back of his head but chooses to ignore it, focusing his attention to his mother, who is currently keeping him in a bear hug.  
A week later, she disappears. Into thin air. No one knows where she went.   
"Camille Agreste," the headlines read. "Disappearance or murder?"  
They claim his father killed her. He shakes his head, a bitter laugh tumbling out of his lips. He jogged to the dining room.  
Complete silence.   
Nothing.   
That's so unusual. Where's perè?   
-  
At 15, he's in the car and manages to escape. He starts to jog up the school steps before he hears their calls for him.   
"Adrien! You can't go to public school!"  
He glares daggers.   
"I'm sick of being restricted!"  
He hears cries for helps and glances around, only of his line of vision to fall on an elderly man trying to get his cane. He sprinted down the steps and helped the man up, giving him a timid smile before looking back at Natalie and the Gorilla. His face fell.   
Natalie truly looked like she wanted him to go.   
Father's orders, he must remind himself.   
Once they reach the mansion, he darts up the stairs to his room and buries his face in his pillow, small tears streaming down his face and body shaking lightly. It's only when he listens to the news that his attention is directed to his TV, where a large monster-like thing is terrorizing the city.   
Something small and black catches his attention. It's some sort of container.   
"What is this?"  
He opens it and takes out the ring that it was carrying, only for a blob of black to appear out of thin air.   
"Camembert, kid. Give me camembert."  
"What are you? Are you some kind of genie?"  
"No, I'm Plagg, a kwami. I give you the power to transform into Chat Noir, a superhero that fights against crime."  
Adrien furrows his eyebrows.   
"I'm supposed to fight that?" He points to the television.   
The thing.. Plagg, chuckles. "Yes."  
-  
When he's Chat Noir, he's free. When he's Chat Noir, he doens't have a reputation to hold up.   
So imagine his reaction when he can see red for the first time, his gaze flickering to her bodysuit to her mask. He can also see skin tones and pinks. He wonders why he can't see any other colors, but he imagines it's because of the girl under the mask, and he decides he'll love that girl, no matter what. Her bravery and the confidence in the sway of her hips and in her voice makes him fall a little more. So he waits.   
-  
He almost has a heartattack when he sees her again.   
Marinette, he recalls.   
"Hi," he greets her.   
"Why are you putting gum on my seat?" She asks, a glint of anger in her eyes. "I thought you were nice, Adrien."  
"I-I didn't put it on here! I was trying to take it off!"  
She gives him a bitter laugh and pushes past him, laying a piece of paper on her seat.   
"Marinette, I didn't do it, I swear," his voice wavers.   
She ignores him for the rest of the day.   
-  
When their fingers brush, his world bursts into color. Starting from the greens, to the purples, to the yellows, and so forth, but that's not what he's focusing on.   
No, he's focusing on her eyes. The ones that are so familiar to him, those kind eyes that he vaguely recalls from earlier. And then his eyes flick to her hair, to her nose, to her lips, and back to her eyes.   
"Ladybug," he whispers.   
She swallows thickly.   
"Chat?"  
He nods and gives her an overly-exaggerated bow. "Present, my lady."  
She giggles. "Well then, kitty, I think my mother would be delighted to see you again."  
"I think I'd be delighted to see her too."


	2. phones and shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Mari recited the bee movie script, karma hurts like a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super fucking self-indulgent and really old.   
> it's just something to post because i am nearly done with the new chapter of TTHT and i can't make promises cause i have projects and shit but i swear it'll be up by Saturday night

"According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly," she began to recite. 

"No. Don't do this, Marinette."

"Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway, because bees don't care what humans think is impossible."

She can hear his laugh in front of her. 

"Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little."

Marinette could only laugh as Alya shrieked at her and attempted to shove her out of her seat. Nino's muffled groans of protest made her cackle even harder to the point where she was holding her stomach in pain, starting to choke on air. 

Adrien lightly thumped her on her back, a hint of worry on his face.

"Mari? Are you okay?"

She grabbed for her water bottle. 

"I'm not sure," she managed to choke out. 

She took a sip and licked her lips, gulping down more water before finally setting down the bottle with a content sigh. 

Alya frowned at her. "This is the karma that comes to you when you recite the Bee Movie script, Marinette."

Said girl chuckled, eyes darting from Alya to Adrien and back to Alya. 

"You're lucky I didn't send you the entire one over text. That's hard to ignore, man."

Alya rolled her eyes.

This girl is so weird, sometimes.


	4. fucking twink

"You.. you didn't just do that," she covered her mouth with the palm of her hand. 

"I did," he replied with an incredibly cheeky smile, winking at her. 

"F-You fucking twink!"

"I may be a twink, but I'm your twink."

With a groan, she pulled his face towards her. "My fucking twink-ass boyfriend."

The tantalizing kiss she gave him outweighed any insult she could throw at him.


End file.
